The present invention generally relates to moving object traffic control.
As described in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2015-059896, there is a system that predicts coordinates of moving objects that travel in a space. As described in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2015-228204 and 2008-281488, there are known methods for exploring the range over which a moving object can act based on, for example, information on the specifications of the moving object and predicting an action pattern of the moving object. However, in consideration of time spent until the moving object performs a traffic control instruction, possibility of the moving object's inobservance of the instruction, and other factors, it is difficult to consider all possibilities because there are too many traffic control prediction patterns. Among the huge number of options, however, only part thereof is achievable by an operator.
Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2015-059896 discloses a technology for creating a plurality of representative courses in accordance with statistics data for past travel routes of ship, and estimating future coordinates of the ship. However, the technology is unsuitable for traffic control since it is impossible for the technology to make a prediction as for a ship that moved to a coordinate which is not in a past travel history of the ship, the technology does not consider external factors such as another ship and weather conditions, and future coordinates may overlap when the future coordinates are predicted as for a plurality of ships.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-228204 discloses that as a method for exploring a method for determining, predicting, and avoiding automobile collision, a traffic context in a travel area is predicted from “in-vehicle drive information including the engine and the direction of the steering wheel” and “surrounding vehicle information acquired from sensors.” However, the information is limited only to in-vehicle information, and no consideration is given to absence or delay of the information or whether or not a sensor is introduced. There is no guarantee of an environment that allows information transmission to an external traffic controller, and even if the environment allows information transmission, the information cannot be used as data used in analysis because absence of data or an error of the transmission occur.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-281488 discloses extraction of data on a scene in which a road on which the vehicle has actually traveled differs from a route presented by past travel history navigation and analysis of a driver's driving preference on the basis of the characteristics of the road on which the vehicle has actually traveled for prediction of “preference of the driver” who is driving the automobile. However, on the sea, there is no clear index that serves as “characteristics of a road on which a vehicle has traveled.” Further, the example described above is intended to present a recommended route to the driver and does not allow prediction of the probability of the driver's selection of the route.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-004495 discloses that an operator's response time is measured from the timing when the operator steps down the brake and a warning is issued when the response speed decreases greatly as compared with the normal response speed. However, it is difficult for a traffic controller to externally grasp the “timing when the operator steps down the brake.”